


Private Party

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and maybe they should have gone to a smaller, quieter sort of event. Maybe next year.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quick n dirty, hope y'all enjoy!

The crowds are still a little much, for Megamind.

Roxanne finds him in with the coats, his hands and face buried in _her_ coat, specifically. His eyes are closed, his brow furrowed, and she can hear from the rhythm of his breaths that he's _trying_ to use one of those calming techniques he's been working on-

"Next year let's do something smaller at the Lair," she says as she steps closer, and Megamind flinches but does not _jump_ , which is a pretty good sign, and he drops her coat back onto the hook and skips back away from it. "Or maybe my apartment, actually. You can see half the city from up there, not that I need to tell _you_ that."

"R-Roxanne," he says, turning towards her with wide, uncertain eyes. "I- I'm sorry, I was- I was trying to-"

She smiles, closing the gap so she can slip her arms around him, careful and loose and watching his face, making sure he's alright with her touch right now. "No reason to be sorry," she says, casual. "It was getting a bit rowdy out there for my tastes anyway. Good to have an excuse to hide for a bit."

"But- but you're going to miss-"

He pauses, then bites his lip.

"The only thing I was worried about missing," Roxanne says, slow and certain as she pulls him closer, "was my _kiss_ , if I couldn't find you in time."

He laughs, a small gusting breath of it, and Roxanne's own smile eases when the tension in his shoulders softens.

"Is it- that close already? I- I was worried I wouldn't be able to- to pull myself together before-"

"I'm glad you found somewhere a little more private for us," she says, and Megamind laughs again at the teasing note in her voice.

"Roxanne," he says again, her name so soft and carefully held on his tongue. "I- I'm fine," he lies, his shoulders going stiff again as he tries to slip his arm around her to guide her back out. "Let me take you back to the party. You should- you shouldn't have to be stuffed away in the coatroom just because I-"

" _Nope_ ," she says, using his momentum to spin them both into a lazy, scoreless dance. "I'm hanging out in the coatroom with my boyfriend because I _want_ to, Megamind," she says, grinning when his cheeks flush at the word _boyfriend_. "We can go back to the party if you really, actually want to, but... I don't want you to _make_ yourself go back out there when you're not actually comfortable just for my sake. I don't mind a party now and then, but- Megamind," she says softly, and she smiles when his whole frame softens. "If I have my way, I'm gonna spend the whole next year with you. I'm damn well gonna start that off the right way, if I can."

"I..." Megamind smiles, fond and sheepish, and then he tightens his own grip on her in return, finally. "I think we both know I would be lying if I said I wanted to go back out there."

"And you'd _never_ do something so devious as to _lie_ ," Roxanne drawls, her fingers brushing softly down the back of Megamind's neck as he shivers and laughs.

"Of _course_ not," he says, warm and sly. "I'm _reformed_ , Miss Ritchi, haven't you heard?"

The noise from the rooms beyond settles for a moment as Roxanne laughs, and then it rejoins in a muffled chant.

"Oh!" Roxanne squeezes her hands on Megamind's shoulders, grinning, and Megamind bites his lip again.

"Are you- are you _sure_ you don't want to- there's still time-"

"Shut up and count," Roxanne says with a grin, and Megamind shakes with laughter, shaking his head and chanting the last few numbers in unison.

And then Roxanne kisses him.

She loves the way he softens against her, loves the delicate way he cradles her cheeks in his hands, loves the way his mouth feels against her own, loves-

" _You_ ," she whispers against his mouth. "Love you, Megamind."

He squeezes her in his arms, pressing their foreheads together and smiling so soft, so warm. "I love you, Roxanne. Thank you, for- for sharing this with me. This is- this has been the best year of my life, by something of a wide gulf, and-"

"And if you're about to say that the next one's gonna be better, you're damn _right_ ," she growls. "I'm going to _make_ it."

She kisses him again, fierce, and he smiles against her lips, pressing a softer kiss to her mouth as a loving little echo.

"Well," he says. "I can say with some confidence, Miss Ritchi, that we're off to an _excellent_ start."


End file.
